Supernaturally Bitten
by Liberty's Daughter
Summary: It's been ten years since the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff boys last met. During a rogue attack by a vampire, the boys are changed. They are thrown into a world previously thought to be a myth. They realize that the PPG are their destined mates and set off to bind the girls to them. The resulting journey is a whirlwind of adventure and romance that challenges everything they know.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Ok, my first story on Fanfiction. YAY! It's been a long time coming. Anyway, here are a few facts about my story.

1. The PPG and RRB look normal in my story. There are no bug eyes, no big heads. They have fingers, toes, eyebrows etc.

2. In the cartoon, the boys are evil. So, I want to keep them that way because they are the bad guys. My stories will be darker than the cartoon because I feel it gives the story some edge,

3. The boys are vampires. I will show my version of vampires throughout the story and how I perceive them.

Enjoy and God Bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB. They belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

**Prologue: Brick's POV**

It's been ten years since we were defeated by the PowerPuff Girls. Ten agonizing years that my brothers and I have had to face the humiliating fact that we were defeated by little girls. I tell you, to three superhuman boys with massive egos, that was a sucker punch to the gut. We haven't seen them since that horrible day, waiting for the oppurtune moment.

We changed drastically as well, physically and mentally. We worked hard, we trained, we fought, anything we could do to make ourselves better. We're seventeen years old, but we look older. All three of us are around 6ft; Butch is 6'1", Boomer is 6ft and I am 6' 1/2. Hard, ripped muscles cover every inch of our body. Smarter and hotter, the RowdyRuff boys are bigger and better.

Boomer isn't the dumb blonde that he was. Much smarter, he's become a vital part of our team. The speed and sneakiness of us three, his innocent and gentleman persona fool our victims and make him quite a hit with the ladies.

As for my hot-headed brother, he's learned to hide that anger better. Butch no longer lets his emotions affect his judgement. That much. He is the muscle and strength of the team and a huge player when it comes to females.

As for me, I'm more well-rounded than I was. My plans are well-thoughout and I lead us to victories. I'm the brains and research guy on the team. As for the ladies, I'm a combination of Boomer and Butch; the gentleman and the player wrapped up in one.

Trained, armed, and ready, we were ready to take down anyone who stood in our way. What we didn't prepare for, was the supernatural. All the things that go bump in the night, hide in your closet, they're real. My brothers and I know because we've become creatures of the night.

Crazy?

Yes.

Freaky weird?

Incredibly so.

True?

Unfortunately.

I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but what I say is the truth. I'm hear to write down this... bizarre journey that the girls, my brothers, and I took.

So if you're interested, stay tuned. If not, that's fine by me. All I can say is this:

Don't dismiss the supernatural as myth like we did, or you could very well become a part of it.


	2. Chapter2-Transformation into a Nightmare

**Author's Note: **

Second chapter! Thanks so much to all of you who have read my story, reviewed it, and followed/favorite it. I really appreciate it.

In this chapter, the boys get transformed. And after becoming vampires, they drink from some unfortunate victims. It's a bit dark so if that kind of thing bothers you, skip that part.

Hope you enjoy and God Bless!

**Chapter 1: Transformation into a Nightmare**

Brick's POV:

Christy Mathewson once said, "You can learn little from victory. You can learn everything from defeat." Defeat always serves a purpose. Even though it's humiliating and horrible, you always gain something. Now, some people's pride, like mine for instance, does not take well to a blow like that. I hate being defeated. Absolutely hate it. But it also makes my determination to win that much stronger.

When we were defeated ten years ago, it was degrading. But through that, my desire for revenge against the PowerPuff Girls has heightened tremendously. I trained relentlessly for hours and hours each day, building up my strength and stamina. I became better, stronger, and faster.

My brothers felt the same way. Boomer was tired of being looked down upon for being dumb. So he studied, he observed. Eventually, he became actually quite smart. Nothing near my intelligence of course, but much smarter than he had been.

After a couple of... disastrous incidents, it came to Butch's attention that he needed to be a bit more discreet. With a lot of help, and I mean a lot, Butch increased his self-control and limited the number of super-powered blowouts.

We were now seventeen and devastating. We lived in a mansion of the outskirts of Citysville. It was a run-down dump when we found it, with the wooden floors cracked, the windows broken, and pretty much every fixture ruined. Through hard work (and money that we stole from people) the place got fixed up pretty quickly. No one knew where it was because it was hidden in the dense forest. No one bothered us so life was good. All until that fateful Saturday night.

I was in my room, reading some articles about our previous crimes. Satisfaction welled up within me at seeing the destruction we had caused.

Butch slammed my door open, and walked right into my room.

"What's up bro?" he asked with that mischievous smirk on his face. He leaned against the doorframe

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked sarcastically, not looking up from my laptop.

"Heard of it? Yeah? Care to do it? Hell, no" he retorted. I sighed and turned to face him because Butch would not leave until he was satisfied. "What do you want?"

"Let's go into town tonight. I'm bored and it's been a while since we stirred up trouble." He stated. It's true. It has been a while since the RowdyRuff boys committed a crime. Seeing the promise in that, I decided to go along with it.

"Alright, get Boomer ready. We'll leave within the hour." I conceded. "Sweet"

What could we do? We were running low on funds, so a robbery would be a good idea. Yelling to my brothers that a robbery was in order and to grab the gear, I went to my closet to get my personal stuff. For a bit, my brothers and I planned and got the stuff together.

Thirty minutes later found my two brothers and I flying over to Citysville to go cause some havoc.

We arrived to Citysville in a couple of minutes. We landed in a dark, back alleyway. There was one man towards the front of it. He had his back turned to us, but when we landed, he turned around.

The man wore a dark black jacket and jeans. As he turned around to face us, the moonlight cast its glow on his face.

He had a pale complexion and slight bags under his eyes. A fairly decent looking man, he had high cheekbones and a strong jaw. What caught me the most, were his eyes. They looked very dark, almost black in their color. Black with hunger.

A unintentionally shiver traveled up my spine when I saw those eyes and I took a step back. My instincts were flaring, telling me to get away from this man. That self-protective instinct that all creatures have was making itself known in my mind.

Now, I'm not a coward by any means but this guy, he had enough edge to him to make me, Brick, leader of the RowdyRuff Boys, a little uneasy.

Masking my slight unease with indifference, I discreetly gave my brothers the signal to keep moving. We weren't going to mess with this guy.

However, before we could walk away, the guy came over to us. Seeing that he was heading our way, we stopped and stood our ground. The RRB aren't afraid of one guy. He may have made us uncomfortable but we weren't afraid.

"Three young, strong men. You'll be perfect." He said in an oily voice. Perfect? For what? Who does this crazy think he is?

"Listen you, I don't know who you think you are, but my brothers and I aren't doing anything with you. We're the RowdyRuff Boys and we don't work with anyone." I forcibly stated.

The man simply stared at us after that statement. For a little bit, I thought I'd deterred him. And then, he started smirking. It wasn't a mischievous smirk, it was an evil, determined smirk. My stomach dropped when I saw it.

"What makes you think you guys have a choice?" he asked.

"What-"Butch started to say and then everything happen so quickly, we hardly had time to react. The man shot out in a blur, grabbed my green-clad brother by the shirt and threw him into the brick wall with surprising strength. Boomer and I eyes widened from our disbelief. The whole confrontation took a couple of seconds and Butch was the strongest out of all of us. And yet, this guy got past his defenses and threw him a good distance like a rag doll.

Next, the guy targeted Boomer. Trying to use his speed to his advantage, he ran at the guy as quickly as he could.

This guy was faster. And Boomer is no slow dude.

He kicked out with his right leg and swept Boomer's out from under him. While Boomer was falling, he kicked out his left leg, caught Boomer in the stomach and brought him down.

He had now taken down my two super powered brothers with hardly any effort. I was the only one still standing with Butch and Boomer just barely conscious.

The guy turned towards me and stalked over. I prepared myself to fight this guy using my skills. Unfortunately, I wasn't so confident after seeing his powerful defeat of my brothers. He zipped up to me and I swung a punch, hopefully trying to make contact with some part of him.

I wasn't lucky.

He dodged my punch and responded with one of his own. Right to my face.

I saw stars for a couple of seconds and then the pain registered in my brain. It hurt like hell and was surely going to leave some bruises later on. He then followed up with a quick punch to the torso which pushed me back several feet and forced me to fall hard onto the cement.

When my head cleared a bit, the first thought that came to my head was, how did he do that? How did this man beat three super powered criminals? How was he stronger than us?

Dizzy and disoriented, I could just barely make out the outline of this incredibly strong man as he neared me. Every breath hurt as my chest burned. If it hadn't been for my superhuman body, I was certain I would be near death. My bones hurt, and I could feel the bruises on my battered body. Who was this guy? How was he so strong that he could take down three, strong, young, superhuman boys within seconds?

"What are you?" I gasped out. My energy was decreasing rapidly, it was a chore just to look at him. Lifting my head off the ground, he tilted my neck up towards his mouth.

"Since you're about to become one, it's only fair you know. I'm a vampire, Brick and soon you will be too."

My heart rapidly beating after hearing that statement, I opened my mouth to yell out, curse him, anything I could do but he plunged his teeth into my smooth skin.

I yelled out as I felt his teeth scrape my neck and force his venom in. At first, I felt nothing. Then, as he dropped my head and moved off to take care of my brothers, I felt the pain.

I've never felt pain this bad before in my life. White-hot fire spread through my veins like a torrent. No cell was left alone, every inch was covered. Toes, feet, legs, torso, arms, neck, head; nothing was spared in the fire's relentless torture. I couldn't think of anything except for the pain. Writhing and screaming until my throat was hoarse, I pleaded for this torture to end. I wanted something, anything to take away this pain. It entered my heart and it was all-consuming. Once the poisonous venom entered my life-pumping organ, the torture increased if that was even possible. I could feel the venom push through my veins with every beat of my heart. It was horrific in every way possible.

I don't know how long my brothers and I lay in that dirty alleyway, twitching and crying out. It felt like an eternity to me and all sense of time was lost. I'm surprised my brothers and I didn't die from the pain alone. But the venom was meant to keep us alive and transform us.

Finally, mercifully, the heat and pain started to abide. The fire died down, leaving blessed relief in its place. _Is it over? _I thought to myself. _Has the torture ended?_ After a few moments, all the pain and fire completely dissipated. Adjusting to the lack of pain, I was startled to feel… incredible. My muscles felt stronger, my body felt less vulnerable. I felt indestructible.

I blinked open my eyes to see a much clearer world than the one I left. My sight was sharper, honing in on details naked to the human eye. I could hear cars traveling on the highway, a mile away. The smells of the garbage in the cans next to us, were incredibly potent and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

Pushing up on my elbows, I lifted myself off the ground. Somehow I knew that hardly anything would be a challenge anymore. Moving was easy and graceful. My brothers were finishing up their transformation it looked like. Glancing around, I looked for the monster who transformed us. While this new body was incredible, no one hurt the RowdyRuff Boys and got away with it. I was in the mood to give him a good old-fashioned helping of RRG revenge. Fortunately for him, there was no sign of him anywhere.

Soon, I felt a hunger pool in my stomach; I wanted blood. And I wanted it now. I'm sure my brothers felt the same way.

Butch and Boomer had gotten up and were examining their new bodies. Boomer eyes were wild with bewilderment and Butch's eyes were lit up with excitement.

"Guys, we're now vampires and we're thirsty. We need to feed. Let's go" I stated. I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. There were a group of people a couple of blocks over, away from everyone else. Perfect targets for us to feed off of.

My brothers and I quickly took off with our newfound speed towards our victims. At this point, the thirst in my throat had been unbearable. It had become a necessity that I satisfy my thirst lest I go crazy.

As we ran, I found that we could move scary fast and that movement hardly took any effort at all. Objects, people, and sounds blurred past us as we darted through dark alleyways and narrow pathways. We moved far too fast for any human to see.

Just moments later, and a few blocks from where we were standing, we saw the group of people. There were six people: three girls and three boys. They had drinks in their hand and by the expressions on their faces and the way they walked, they were dead drunk. Intoxicated people were always easy because they weren't at their full capability.

In too much thirst to think straight we bolted out from the shadows and jumped on the unsuspecting humans. At first, they tried to fight back, tried being the key word here, but that didn't work well for them. Not only were we vampires, but we were super-powered vampires. They didn't stand a chance. The girls tried to scream out but a quick hit to the head shut them up. The guys put up a tiny bit more of a fight but soon they were down for the count. All six were eventually laying on the ground moaning and begging for mercy.

The Ruffs didn't give mercy.

Boomer gave his victims a quick and easy death. Two quick flicks of the wrist and two of the girls were dead, their necks snapped. They fell to the ground like rocks and Boomer quickly bit into the first girl, draining her dry. His first hunt and he was drinking like a parched man. He finished her quickly and moved on to the second girl.

Butch choose two more challenging opponents, two of the guys. Leave it to Butch, even when he's mad with thirst, he always goes for the tougher opponents. He was a bit more sadistic in his feeding. He simply crashed their skulls into the pavement, leaving them barely alive and then biting into their necks. After a few moments, the first guy was dead and the other was next.

And that left me with the last boy and girl. They must have seen what happened to their companions because they were trembling before me, begging for mercy. I turned a deaf ear on their pleas and grabbed the girl by her neck. I didn't even kill her before I bit into her neck, sucking her delicious life's essence.

My first taste of blood was glorious. Her blood had a slight alcoholic taste to it, but it was delicious none the less. It was warm, tasty, and satisfying. I quickly sucked in the blood, gulp by gulp until there was nothing left. My thirst still not quenched, I moved onto the final victim, the last male. His blood didn't taste as good but it eased my thirst.

After I finished drinking, I dropped his body to the ground and surveyed the scene. Six bodies littered the floor and my brothers looked satisfied.

With the first hunt done, a wonderful thought popped into my head. Now that we were vampires, the Puffs didn't stand a chance. We could take care of them tonight and our quest for revenge would be over.

"Boys, I think it's time we paid a certain trio of girls a visit, don't you think?" Boomer smiled darkly and Butch had a malicious smirk on his face. "Let's do it." They replied.

Leaving the bodies where they were, we flew off towards Townsville to find our arch rivals.

Townsville hadn't changed much in the ten years since we were there. The people still seemed to lead happy lives confident in their belief that the girls would save them. After tonight, that belief would be shattered as the girls would die.

After flying around for a couple of minutes, we heard a conversation between three girls down below. I looked down to see none other than the PowerPuff girls walking below and talking. Smirking to myself, I signaled to my brothers that the girls were down below. Strangely though, I felt a strange pull towards Blossom, almost as if we had a special connection. Shaking it off, I dove towards her.

My brothers and I zoomed in towards the girls with blazing speed.

As soon as we neared the girls, they turned around causing us to stop.

When Blossom turned around, my breath caught in my throat.

Blossom was absolutely gorgeous.

I couldn't believe that the nerdy girl I fought ten years ago had grown up into such a beautiful teenager. She glowed with grace and etiquette. She had long, sexy legs that filled her dark pants. Pronounced curves were supplied with a swell around the hips. She had a slim torso with hardly any fat on her body anywhere. A nice butt and big breasts filled out the rest of her middle body. Her form fitting shirt was carmine pink with ruffles at the top. Flawless skin covered every inch of her body. Her arms were skinny and long with small wrists. Her delicate shoulder blades lifted up into a slender neck.

Beautiful, red hair cascaded down to her middle back like a waterfall. She had replaced that ridiculous bow with a dark pink headband. Her childhood fat was lost and high cheekbones replaced that fat. Full, light pink lips parted to reveal pearly white teeth. Long, black eyelashes were right under thin eyebrows. A small, cute nose, and pink ears completed her face.

When I looked into her eyes, everything seemed to fall into place.

Her eyes were absolutely stunning. Cotton candy colored in their appearance, they seemed to pierce down into the depths of my soul. They were intelligent and sharp but I could see the caring in her that had always been there. It's what made her good after all. Once our eyes locked on each other, I felt complete. Somehow I knew that my soul had found its mate. Blossom suddenly was the only thing that mattered. Nothing could ever compare to what I felt for her. I was hit with the overwhelming urge to grab her in my arms and keep her all to myself.

_Mate…_ The primal part of my brain whispered. Wait… Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff Girls was my mate? Yet, I couldn't deny what I felt. I wanted her, needed her. The monster inside me wanted to mark Blossom right then and there. She was mine. She would never escape from me again, I would make sure of it. Blossom was mine, mine, and mine.

It then occurred to me that in the past 24 hours we had gotten attacked by a vampire, changed into vampires by said attacker, killed a group of people, and realized that our longtime rivals were our destined mates.

Could life get anymore crazy?

My attention was drawn back to my girl when those beautiful eyes widened in recognition. Those kissable lips parted and I heard her speak for the first time in ten years.

"Brick," she breathed, awe and fear in her voice. She sounded amazing and her voice had the right amount of gentleness and toughness mixed in together.

I smirked at Blossom after she said my name. It sounded great coming from her lips. I bet it would sound even better if she was screaming it or if it was filled with love.

If the girls were destined to be ours that meant that the boys and I could finally have our revenge. We would take the girls away, turn them into vampires, and then mate with them. They'd be ours forever. It was the perfect plan.

So being turned into a bloodsucking creature was the best thing that ever happened to us.

Well, what do you know?


	3. Chapter 3- My Arch-Rival Returns

**Author's Note: **

Again, thank you guys so much for reviewing and all your support! I really appreciate it.

So, this chapter is in Blossom's POV. I will alternate between Blossom and Brick throughout the story. Mainly, because I want to show the story for the opposite viewpoints: The beautiful, intelligent heroine and her handsome and equally intelligent evil counterpart.

Also, this chapter has a bit more of the girl's history than I put in the boys chapter because the boys had to have action because of their change whereas this chapter shows how the girls live relatively normal lives. It's a bit different but necessary. Read and review!

Enjoy and God Bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB. They belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

**Chapter 2: My Arch-Rival Returns**

Blossom's POV:

Ferdinand Foch said, "The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire." For my sisters and I, that fire was the thirst for justice and the will to do what was right. It fueled our hearts, raised our adrenaline, and pushed us to the limits. It's the extra push that helped us beat our counterparts. And it felt so good.

That battle was tough and we fought tooth and nail to win it. After we defeated the boys, they disappeared. Gone, vanished from the face of the earth. They never came back and bothered us or the citizens again. At first, we thought it was some trick. We kept expecting the boys to start terrorizing the city, but it never happened.

They were the greatest threat, that I knew without a doubt. The other villains, yeah they were evil and all that but the Ruffs were our counterparts. We were two halves of the same whole. Of course, they were evil and boys but still we were equal. Equal in power, strength, and talents which is why it was so hard to defeat them. A fight against them was a true test. So once they vanished, everything became easy. The girls and I got older, hotter and stronger.

Over the years, my sisters and I had changed. Bubbles lost her naïve outlook on life due to the harsh reality of growing up. Don't get me wrong, she still had a, no pun intended, bubbly personality and an optimistic outlook on life. But she wasn't an airhead. Actually, she was very wise, especially when it came to people's feelings and emotions. Yeah, I was the one with the straight A's and the high IQ but Bubbles understood people and could read them far better than I ever could.

She was incredibly talented in the arts- music, theatre, and actual art. Her paintings and performances captured the attention of everyone around. She also became the head varsity cheerleading captain. Golden blonde hair framed her heart-shaped face. She alternated between putting it in pigtails and letting her curls hang down. Always with a smile on her face, her pale pink lips showcased her white teeth. The boys at school were always enchanted by her sky blue eyes.

Buttercup was still the same old Buttercup. For the most part. As the years past, she matured greatly and didn't get into as much trouble. The comments people made under their breath didn't earn them a fist pummeling by my raven-haired sister. A harsh glare, yes but not nearly as many fights and detentions. Buttercup was incredibly tough and I admired her for that. She let things slide and wasn't affected by much.

A talented athlete, she was on the soccer team, track team, and softball team. She also held the captain position on all those teams as well. Over the years, she grew her raven colored hair out to her shoulders. She either put her hair in a ponytail or let it hang down. Buttercup's smiles were fewer and farther between than Bubbles or mine but just as pretty. Buttercup's jade green eyes always had a sneaky twinkle in them and boys loved it.

And as for me, well, I toned the bossy side of my personality way down. I had come to understand that the more you command people, the more likely they are to rebel. Plus, no one liked a bossy, know-it-all. I stopped wearing that ridiculous bow and was more understanding about how to lead. I became more humble and praised others. I'd like to think that I was the best communicator out of all of us, someone who could speak well and inspire others. It helped me win the class president position.

I was valedictorian and an honors student. I was the president of the debate club and captain of the varsity softball team. I've been told by my sisters that my eyes are absolutely gorgeous. Apparently, they have a seductive quality to them because of my independence and intelligence. Buttercup joked one time that if I had a more… flirtatious side to me, I could have men grovel at my feet. Personally, I didn't always see it.

All in all, my sisters and I turned out pretty well. Occasionally, there were still some villains who hadn't given up yet and there are always people who don't like you but we were happy.

Over the years, the three of us got closer. We didn't argue as much because we realized that life is too short to spend quarreling. I think we had the professor to thank for that. He was always incredibly patient yet firm when we got into arguments. He taught us that the bond we had between ourselves was the most important thing and we needed to always be there for each other.

My thoughts were interrupted when my baby-blue clad sister ran up to me, her eyes lit up with excitement. She had a white paper in her hand and her backpack in the other.

"Blossom, Blossom guess what?" she questioned out really fast. Before I could answer, she spook again. "I got straight mostly A's on my report card!" she exclaimed. Bouncing with happiness, my youngest sister glowed.

"Bubbles, that's awesome!" I exclaimed right back. I was so proud of her. This year, our senior year, Bubbles knew the importance of good grades for college. She had told us all at the beginning of the school year that she wanted to work really hard to get good grades. Asking all of us for help, we gladly agreed to tutor her on various subjects. And the real kicker? Buttercup wanted to help too. It turned out that Buttercup was great at history. She claimed she only liked it because of all the battles and wars throughout history. I secretly believed she truly liked it.

"Congrats, sis" Buttercup praised as she walked up to us. Since the school year was over, the girls and I had no activities. We were planning to take a vacation with the professor in a week down by the beach. It was a family tradition we had started our freshman year.

Throngs of students hurried past us as we conversed, eager to get out of the school and ready to start their summer. Our friends waved to us as they passed, calling out promises of parties and sleepovers. We promised to hang out with them after we got back from our vacation.

After the mass of people left the huge building, my sisters and I headed out. We walked through the glass doors that reflected the bright rays of the sun. As soon as we stepped out, we could immediately feel the heat from the sunlight on our skin. The very few puffy, white clouds that dotted the sky did little to protect all the people the sweltering heat. We headed to our favorite ice cream shop down the road from the school to refresh ourselves.

We stepped into the cool building, the bell above the door signaling our entrance. The store was very crowded with mothers taking their kids out for an end-of-the-school treat. After waiting in line for at least 20 minutes we were able to get a small table in the back.

"At least there haven't been many attacks on the city for the past couple of months." Bubbles started. "Yeah, because the villains are finally getting it through their thick skulls that they can't win against us." Buttercup bragged proudly.

"I am happy about that. It gives us more time to ourselves." I stated. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a teenage girl reading a thick book. On the cover was a picture of a vampire, his fangs dripping blood as he held a young girl tightly against his body. Mentally I scoffed. There was no such things as vampires. I personally did not see the fascination with the bloodsucking creatures. They were monsters pure and simple. Falling in love with a vampire was ridiculous.

I quickly turned my attention back to my super-powered siblings and plunged myself into the conversation.

My sisters and I lost track of time as we conversed, laughing and talking about everything in our lives. It felt so good to just be with my sisters with no villains, no annoying, perverted boys or anything like that just three sisters being with each other.

When we finally got up, dusk was starting to settle in over Townsville. The setting sun cast its orange and pink glow over the skyline and a cool evening breeze lightly blew around us. We decided to walk home instead of flying.

As the girls and I walked home, we continued to discuss the plans for the weekend. Suddenly, I heard a swooshing noise ripple through the air. I turned my head towards the noise and couldn't believe what I saw.

Was that… the RowdyRuff Boys?

No, it couldn't be… Impossible.

Rationally, I always knew there was a possibility that the boys could come back. But over the years and with not even a peep from them, it slipped my mind. Now, I was wishing that I hadn't put it to the back of my mind.

It was obvious from the speed that the boys were flying that they were planning to ambush us. However as soon as they saw us, they skidded to a stop right in front of us. My sisters and I were about to get into defensive positions when I looked at Brick and everything stopped. My sisters, his brothers, the park, everything around me seemed to vanish as I looked at my counterpart.

Brick was devilishly handsome. There was no denying that fact. My heart started to beat rapidly in my chest as my checks flushed.

Brick radiated masculine strength and power. He was now taller than me by a couple of inches. His muscular legs were covered with dark wash jeans peppered with holes. The back of his pants were filled with a nice, firm butt. He filled his pants and dark red V-neck perfectly. The smooth material hugged his chest and let me tell you, he was ripped. Packed with smooth, lithe muscle, his torso had toned abs and muscular arms completed the sex god look. Brick's shoulders were broad and huge, straining the limits of the fabric.

He had cut his red hair. Instead of being long, it now ended at his neck. The tips of it pecked out of that red crimson baseball cap. Instead of finding it stupid like I did when we were kids, I now found his hat sexy. A ruggedly handsome face displayed high, masculine cheekbones and facial muscle replaced baby fat. Sinfully good lips were pulled back into that infuriating smirk.

Then I gazed into his eyes.

Good lord, if I wasn't weak at the knees before, I was now. Those piercing blood red eyes were beautiful and intense in their depth. Calculating and hard, they swept around with the powerful gaze of a predator. It made me shiver in both unwelcomed pleasure and horrible fear. Those eyes made me feel terrified for my life. There was something in those eyes that wasn't there when we were kids. It made me incredibly uneasy. And yet, I felt a small part of me that wanted that look, I wanted Brick. A stupid part of me was attracted to him. I wanted to run to him and be with him.

Wait, where the heck did that urge come from? Brick was my enemy, my arch rival. I shouldn't be attracted to him, it just wasn't right.

Part of me wanted to though.

Brick's eyes widened in surprise for a moment and then a new look replaced the shock. At first, I didn't recognize it. Maybe because such expression didn't belong on my enemy's face. And then I realized what it was. I'd seen that face on the male population when my sisters and I walked by them.

Attraction and lust.

Such a look did NOT belong on my counterparts face. It made my knees weak with dread.

"Brick," I breathed out, unable to stop myself.

His smirk deepened from mischievious to malicious and arrogant. He seemed to realize something and whatever it was, I didn't think I would like it. His crimson eyes shone with dark intent. And when Brick wanted something, he got it. Even more stubborn than I was, he would not be deterred when he set his mind on something.

And he had set his mind on me. My toughest enemy was attracted to me.

Oh, crap.

**Author's Note:** Ok, second chapter done. This one isn't as long as the one in Brick's POV but his was longer because they changed into vampire, fed, and then went to find the girls. The next one in Blossom's POV will be longer.

Did you guys like the little irony I added in the ice cream scene? ; ) Ah, Blossom. How very wrong you are…

Hope you guys like it!


	4. Chapter 4- I Kidnap My Soon-To-Be Mate

**Author's Note**:

The third chapter you have all been waiting for! Haha. Thanks again for all the reviews and all the follows/favorites. It makes me so happy.

So just to clarify, here are some things about my version of vampires. Newborn vampires do have a lot of control issues- getting used to their body, the bloodlust, etc. That's why the boys couldn't control themselves at first and why they killed the group of college kids. Then, their desire for revenge took over while their thirst was satisfied.

They can eat normal food as well but they do need blood, especially in the newborn period. Their bodies need to adjust to the changes and need more than food to make those changes.

More will be revealed in this chapter.

Enjoy and God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB. They belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

**Chapter 3: I Kidnap My Soon-To-Be Mate **

Brick's POV:

Blossom seemed to be in a daze after my name came from her lips. I could hear her heartbeat speed up when she first saw me. Those cute eyes raked over my frame and stopped on my face. Her cheeks turned slightly pink and I knew that she was attracted to me.

This was going great.

Unfortunately, she seemed to also realize that I was much more dangerous person now. She took an unconscious step back and seemed to take a defensive pose in front of her sisters. As if she could protect herself and her sisters from us. Nonetheless, I thought it was cute.

I glanced towards my brothers to see their reactions. Not surprisingly, my brother's mates were Blossom's sisters. It made sense to me. After all, we were created as counterparts so it only made sense that we would be mates. Butch's deep forest green eyes gleamed with dark intent as he looked at Buttercup. After the initial shock wore off, Buttercup proceeded to scowl at my brother. However, I could see the attraction to my green-clad brother in her eyes. With his spiky, jet-black hair and muscular frame, Butch attracted girls like bees to honey.

I shifted my eyes to my other brother and his counterpart. Boomer's navy blue orbs raked over Bubbles petite frame with desire. Bubbles tried to hide her feelings but I could tell she was already head over heels in love with my brother. That was also not very surprising. Boomer had the innocent, gentleman persona because of his short, golden hair and calm demeanor. The PowerPuff Girls were already attracted to us.

This just got better and better.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here boys. It's the Powerpuff Girls." I taunted. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

For a second, none of the girls spoke. Then, Blossom found her voice. "Yes, it has. I can't say we're happy to see you guys though."

"Ouch, man Blossy that really hurts" I said with mock hurt placing my hand over my heart. "That's what you say to me after ten years? Man…"

"We had gotten so used to not seeing your ugly faces for ten years and now we do." Buttercup snarled from her place at Blossom's ride side.

"Still feisty as ever are we Butterbutt?" Butch taunted from our side, using that nickname we all knew Buttercup hated. She responded with a snarl in his face and attempted to jump over at him. Blossom however, quickly shot out her right arm to prevent her from making a huge mistake.

"What do you want?" Bubbles soft voice asked from the left. I quickly darted my eyes over to the youngest Puff. She had seemed to change over the years, growing more of a backbone judging by the fierce glare she sent in Boomer's direction. My blue-clad brother smirked right back at her, unfazed by it.

"Well, Bubbles. We've come back for you guys." Boomer replied cheekily.

"I suppose you want revenge for losing to us ten years ago, am I correct?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, but not in the way you think Pinky." I shoot right back. Blossom seemed to working her brain in overdrive, trying to cope with the shock of seeing us after all these years, her attraction to me, and the instinct to fight us and protect her sisters.

"Well, you're not fulfilling your quest for revenge today." She boldly stated as her sisters subtly shifted into battle poses, their eyes narrowing as they got ready for battle. We saw this and smirked to ourselves knowing that the girls had no chance at trying to protect themselves from us. We were going to take them tonight and make them ours. My heart rate sped up in anticipation at the prospect of a fight. It had been so long since we fought these girls, too long in my opinion. For a moment, neither side spoke or made any move.

And then it happened.

The girls tried to attack. Tried being the key word here. They threw punches and kicks, hoping to defeat us like last time. Unfortunately for them, this was not going to be like last time. This time, we were going to win.

Using my superior vampire strength and speed, I quickly darted behind Blossom and wrapped my two strong arms around her waist, effectively caging her so she couldn't escape. When I pinned her arms to her sides, she jumped in shock at the restriction and began fighting hard.

"Brick, let me go!" she yelled, desperately twisting her body from side to side, trying to find some weak link in my defenses. "Hmm. Let me think… Nope." I smirked back at her. She wasn't going to get away from me any time soon, not now, not ever. I simply tightened my hold around her. She let out a yelp and continued to struggle.

"What do you want with us?" Blossom asked. "Well, babe. At first my brothers and I were planning on coming back to kill you three." I stated casually as if we were merely discussing the weather. Her eyes widened and her heart rate sped up. Oh, how I loved playing with Blossom. It was so much fun. "But then, my brothers and I had a… life changing encounter with a supernatural creature. We found you guys and realized why kill you? Why not keep you with us forever. Because after all, babe, we're counterparts. We're destined to be together."

I leaned in close, my face inches away from her face. I wanted her to stare into my eyes when I said this and realize that she belonged to me. "You're mine, Blossy. Now and forever." I hissed possessively. "I want you and nothing is going to stop me from taking you. You belong to me forever. Get used to this babe, because it's going to be your life from now on."

Blossom's eyes betrayed her true feelings- she was scared, terrified of me. It made with me smile with sadistic pleasure. Before her mouth could open and scream, my fangs elongated and I plunged them into her neck, muffling her screams with one of my hands.

Blossom tasted amazing. I moaned deeply, the taste of her blood, exquisite and rich. She tasted like cinnamon vanilla and it was awesome. I found myself getting lost in her blood as I greedily gulped it into my mouth.

It was only when I noticed Blossom getting limper in my hold did I realize that I needed to stop. I couldn't take too much from my mate. I slipped my fangs out her neck and looked at her face. Blossom's eyes fluttered with her efforts of trying to stay awake. Her skin was a bit paler than usual and it seemed like it was a huge effort for her to simply stay awake.

"You're… a… vampire?" she gasped out weakly.

"Yeah babe, and you're my mate." I replied. After that statement, Blossom's eyes rolled back in her head as she lost the battle to stay awake. She slumped in my arms and I quickly scooped her up bridal style. And that's what she was going to be soon, my bride.

I turned around to see how my brothers were faring with Buttercup and Bubbles. They had also taken blood from their lips, the rich, crimson liquid on their lips.

"Hell, yes!" Butch shouted with enthusiasm. "We got the girls." Boomer smiled. "Come on boys, let's get back home so we can make these girls ours." They smirked in unison as we took off into the sky, the precious PPG in our arms.

When my brothers and I kicked open the door to our mansion, we sure as hell didn't expect to see our vampire creator standing at the end of the hall like he had every right to be here.

Our vampire instincts took over as we bared our teeth at the threat. There was someone in our house that had turned us into supernatural creatures acting like he had every right to be there.

"Good evening boys, I see you have your mates already." He smiled at us as if our growls didn't bother him.

"What do you want?" Butch snarled at the man as he held Buttercup tightly to his body.

"I merely came back to see how my new vampires were doing. However, you may want to chain your mates in your room for this conversation, to make sure they don't leave. You wouldn't want them to escape would you?"

We were hesitant to leave, unsure if he would do something while our backs were turned or act while we were gone. The man shook us off and said he wouldn't do anything while we were gone. I didn't fully trust him yet but I wanted Blossom locked up safe in my room.

I sprinted up to my room with my precious princess in my arms. Her warm body was pressed deliciously against my cold one and it made me crazy with want. I had to get back downstairs unfortunately, so I couldn't do anything right now.

I quietly unlocked my door and walked over towards my bed. I laid my beautiful mate down on the bed. First off, I made sure that the windows and vents were locked so that if she did somehow manage to break the chains, there was no way out. I then checked to see if there was anything around my bed that she could use to get out. Fortunately, there wasn't anything and I went into my closet to get the necessary preparations. I had some chains and cloths in my closet from our endeavors. I headed back over towards the object of my obsession.

I clasped the hard, metal cuffs around her wrists and looped the ends around one of the pipes in my room. I also chained her feet together and gagged her as well. I wasn't taking any chances when it came to Blossom. I didn't want her escaping if I could help it.

Hearing my brothers exit their rooms and head downstairs, I did as well, casting one last chance at the unconscious girl chained on my bed. I then shut the door and locked it with my key.

Once downstairs, we saw the vampire standing exactly where he was when we got home.

"Ok vamp. You've better explain what the hell you're doing in our house before we pummel you to a pulp. You attacked us, and we don't take too well to being defeated." I proclaimed. The guy however, seemed unfazed. "There's no need for violence here. I merely came by to see how you were doing and help you. You don't know anything about vampires while I know pretty much everything. You need my knowledge unless you want to run around and find things out through trial and error."

The boys and I were silent as we processed his statement. It was true, we didn't know a thing about the creatures we now were.

"Ok, we'll listen." I stated. Butch and Boomer's heads whipped over to look at mine, questioning and disbelieving looks in their eyes. I shook my head the slightest bit to communicate to them that we needed to hear him out.

"What's your name?" Boomer asked. "My name is Vlad. Real original, I know." He sarcastically stated. We snorted at this and waited for him to continue.

"Vampires have existed for centuries. For the beginning part of our history, we lived in secret from human world, only coming into contact with them when we needed to feed. And when we did feed, we make it look like an accident, so the humans wouldn't find out our secret. They didn't suspect anything at first. Then, there was a period where humans started to suspect all killings and the patterns. The crazed witch/vampire period caused us vamps to be more cautious with how we conducted business. Most of the people killed were innocent humans or incredible weak vampires. Luckily, after a while people started to lose interest and our race went back to being looked at as a myth."

"Now, as vampires you have superior strength and speed but of course you have already realized that. We have attractive looks so that we can seduce our prey. Sunlight doesn't kill; it's irritating but not life threatening. If we do stay out in the sun for a long time, it can burn our skin, which is quick painful. When we feed, we can "suggest" thoughts and command our prey to do certain things. That also works on human mate. However, this only works on humans. You can't hypnotize another vampire like you can with a human. It's equality of two supernatural creatures. Humans are weaker than us and thus can be controlled."

"What about mates?" Boomer asked with enthusiasm. "Tell us about that."

Vlad smiled knowingly. "I knew one of you would ask that question considering you brought your mates home. The pull between two vampire mates is incredibly strong, but it is the mating that is unbreakable. You have one true mate throughout the course of your life. No one else could ever come close to being the mate your soul specifically needs. No vampire is ever truly happy until they find their mate."

"To be officially bounded, you have to mark your mate on their body somewhere like a love bite. The mark is a visual representation of the eternal bond between two mates. It also lets other people know that you belong to someone else. It has a distinctive aroma to it, based on the vampire that bit the mate. So say for example, when Brick marks Blossom, the mark on her skin from his teeth is a way of letting all the other males know that she is taken. It will have Brick's scent on it and the venom from the bite will course through her veins. Unfortunately, humans don't have our keen senses so they don't realize what the mark means or even smell your scent on it. They do feel a small warning in their minds when they get close to the mate that the person is taken but more often than not, humans disregard it as silly and attempt to flirt with the mate. So, human males will still lust after your girls even though they have been marked because they don't realize what has truly happened."

My brothers and I growled loudly at this news, the thought of anyone coming near our mates, disgusting us to the core. No human or vampire male would come close to Blossom, I would make sure of it. She was **mine. **No one else's, she belonged to me. Blossom Utonium was Brick Jojo's.

"There's more. Once the girls are marked, they will feel the deep bond between you guys. On some level, their brain will have registered the significance of the mark. Subconsciously, when males come up to them, they will resist the boy's advances a bit because they already have a mate. It's difficult to truly describe. Plus, you guys can feel their emotions and read their thoughts to an extent. And as I stated before, you can … 'suggest' thoughts in the girl's heads."

"Next is the mating ceremony itself. You're not supposed to do it right after the marking because the girl's bodies will need time to adjust. A few days after, you can have the ceremony. Basically, the ceremony marks the permanence of the mating bond. Once it's done, it can't be undone. You will have already marked the girls and they can't mark you until you turn them into vampires. You have to exchange blood. It basically means you drink their blood and they drink yours. You put it in a bowl and add a special herb to the concoction that helps the body absorb the blood quickly. Then you exchange the vows. The vows are your spoken commitment to each other. Then you tie the two hands together with a black and white sash to symbolize the union. You finally seal the deal with the Forever Kiss. Once that is done, you are mated or married in human terms. You make love once you are truly married."

The boys and I sat there, absorbing everything Vladimir told us. It was a lot to take in, but it was much needed information. The whole making love part made me smirk with anticipation. I couldn't wait for that.

"And that's the basic stuff you need to know. I'll stay with you guys the first couple of nights to make sure everything goes well and to make sure you guys don't go crazy."

I nodded, knowing that we would need someone else's help as we adjusted to the change. I then heard Blossom stirring with my superior hearing. Soon my cherry blossom would be awake and I could mark her.

"Looks like your mates are waking up. Go mark them and then give them food and water. They're going to need a lot of it during these next few weeks. Once you mark them, they're going to be a bit sluggish and drowsy for a couple of hours. Keep an eye on them. They'll more than likely sleep a lot during these next hours."

My brothers and I nodded and quickly darted up the stairs. I unlocked my door and walked over to my bed. Sitting down on it, I waited for my girl to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

So, what do you think? Review please! I want to know if people like the direction I'm taking. A lot of explaining in this chapter but it's necessary. There will be more action next chapter.

My thing with the Rowdyruff Boys is that they were created to be evil. And as such, they're going to have dark moments. Plus, they're vampires and they have that animalistic instinct. Naturally, they're going to be possessive of the girls. Extremely possessive of the girls. Not a very healthy or good thing but that's the boys for you.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5 - My Life Just Got Difficult

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just moved into my dorm as a college freshman. Yay! So things have been crazy and I haven't been able to write in while. But here it is. **

**I realized that in the last chapter, there was a typo. When Vlad says that the girls will need weeks to recover I meant hours. I don't know why I said weeks.**

**There were parts in this chapter that were extremely hard for me to write. It was difficult to accurately put into words what I wanted to describe. I hope it sounds ok to you guys 'cause it was weird for me. **

**Thank you so much for all those who have read and reviewed! The support is awesome!**

**Enjoy and God bless!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB. They belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.**

**Chapter 4: My Life Just Got Incredibly Complicated **

Blossom's POV:

The first thing I was aware when I woke up was a slight tingling in my neck. For a moment, I thought it had to have been from me twisting it wrong or something. Then I remembered that Brick Jojo, my arch-rival had come back after ten years, was a vampire and sucked some of my blood. A vampire! Vampires were supposed to be a myth, they weren't real. But Brick had bit my neck and sucked my blood. There was no denying that.

My eyes popped open and I tried to sit up but was met with resistance and a clinking sound. I looked up to see my wrists encircled in thick, metal cuffs and chained to the wall. My feet were chained as well and a gag was in my mouth. I started to struggle when a deep voice startled me.

"I see you're awake, babe." I heard a deep, masculine voice say maybe a foot away from where I was. I jumped a bit and turned towards the voice. I saw my devilishly handsome counterpart sitting next to me, smirking.

My eyes narrowed and I tried to retort back at him but I couldn't because of the gag in my mouth. "Mmupm hhump phhmm" I tried to say "Let me go" but it didn't come out that way.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you," Brick taunted as he came near me. Darn that boy, why did he have to be so infuriating?

"You know, having you completely at my mercy had been a dream of mine for the longest time. Of course, when I had that dream, I was planning on killing you. But not now. Who knew that my worst enemy, the girl who was an annoying, bossy-know-it-all, would become such a hot, beautiful teenager? Had I known you were going to be this beautiful, I would have kidnapped you a long time ago." Brick said.

My checks flushed a brilliant red after hearing that statement. Hearing someone call me beautiful was enough to make any girl blush mad. Then I realized that this was Brick Jojo saying it, my enemy, someone who couldn't be trusted and was a vampire! Needless to say, it ruined the effect.

Brick moved towards me. My heart started to rapidly palpitate in my chest as he got closer. He got on top of me in a push-up position and leaned in his head close to mine. His delicious looking lips were only a few inches from mine when he spoke. "There is so much I could do to you right now." He whispered dangerously. My eyes widened instanteously and I gulped. My body tensed like a tight wire, waiting for the offensive blow to come from Brick. However, attacking me was not what he had in mind.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. As soon as our eyes locked, it was if nothing else mattered. I forgot that Brick was a vampire, I forgot that he and his brothers had kidnapped my sisters and I, I forgot that I was bound and gagged on his bed. The only thing that mattered was Brick's amazing eyes. I found myself getting lost in them and I felt content. Then it hit me, why was I acting this way? Why was I relaxing with my enemy right on top of me? I tried to shut my eyes but I found out I couldn't.

What was wrong with me?

Brick's lips hovered over my fair skin long enough for him to speak. "You're mine, Blossom Utonium. You belong to me and only me. You're my girl and no one else's. Remember that." He then placed passionate kisses on a spot in my neck before he bit me. It was the same spot as earlier. He removed the gag gently.

Unlike when he kidnapped me, this time he wasn't sucking out my blood, he was forcing his venom in. Surprisingly, it wasn't painful, just a bit prickly at first like needles in my skin. The spot where his fangs had penetrated went numb. Then, as the venom coursed through my body, I began to feel… different.

Everything felt strange and fuzzy. All thoughts in my brain seemed to disappear and all my worries vanished. It almost felt as if I was drunk in a way. In my chest, there was this feeling of pleasure that hadn't existed there before. I could feel my very soul, its life force pulsing with beautiful, lively energy. It started to feel content, almost as if it had found its mate. It made me smile because it felt so good.

I felt as if there was something really important but I couldn't remember what. I looked down and saw Brick staring at me intensely and my heart rate soared. My head started to spin dangerously as I spoke.

"What… did you… do… to me?" I breathed, each word a challenge as my senses numbed.

"I marked you baby. It's what vampires do to their mates. Basically, it means we're bound for life." He smugly stated.

"Great… So I'm bound to your ugly face for life…" I groaned, horrified at the fact that I had no say in this. Did I have no voice? Why was this happening to me? I wanted to fall in love with a nice, intelligent man, not my evil, sadistic, annoying counterpart. Brick didn't love me, he just wanted dominance over me. He always had.

Brick chuckled after my statement and I couldn't help but notice that his laugh was attractive; deep and husky. "Come on babe. The two of us being together is going to be the best thing ever for you. You're going to have the most attractive man in the world as your boyfriend." He boasted.

I shook my head, outwardly showing my displeasure but inside I couldn't help but think how attractive he was.

"We're not together and not going to be together." I stated strongly. Regardless of this vampire-mate crap and Brick's devastatingly good looks, I was determined not to fall for him. The boys were evil and had kidnapped us. We couldn't fall for our enemies.

Brick simply looked at me as if what I had just said, didn't matter. "Yes we are." He proclaimed just as strongly. He turned around to symbolize the end of the discussion. At this point, I was too tired to argue, the bite having taken so much out of me. He held a glass of water up to my lips and I drank greedily. After a little bit, I felt a bit better and signaled to Brick that I was done.

My energy having been spent, my eyes started to close. Whatever the bite had in it, was powerful and weakening even to my system. The last thing I saw was Brick face gazing intently at me.

I next time I was awake, Brick wasn't there. For that, I was thankful. I assumed that he and his brothers were out hunting. The thought made me shiver with disgust. I didn't want to think about the people that were the unfortunate victims of the boys.

I knew that this would be my only time to escape with my sisters. Using my strength I tilted my head up to take a look at my chained wrists. The cuffs looked to be on pretty tight. However, it was nothing my superhuman strength couldn't handle. Recently, I had been training in secret, building up my core, arms, and legs. While I wasn't as strong as Buttercup, I was much stronger than I looked. Sucking in a big breath, I gave the cuffs a strong tug and was rewarded with the clasp on the pipe breaking and my wrists falling down. I was careful not to let the chains fall on my head and then threw them off. I quickly pulled the ankle cuffs off. I was free!

Allowing a brief smile, I quickly got up and looked around. I needed to find my sisters quickly. I broke down the door and ran down the hallway.

I found Bubbles first in Boomer's room. She was asleep with her wrists bound. I darted up to her and shook her shoulders to wake her up. Dazed a bit, it took her a few moments for the drowsiness to disappear. When she saw it was me, she was relieved.

"Oh, Blossom. You're here. Where are the boys? How are you free?" she began to rapidly fire off her questions. "The boys are out hunting I think. I broke the chains and came to find you guys. We need to escape now." I replied, yanking her restraints off easily. She threw them aside and followed me out the door to find Buttercup.

"Blossom, what are we going to do? Once the boys find out we've escaped, they'll hunt us done. What about the Professor?" She started to hyperventilate.

"We can't go home, that's the first place the boys will look. Once we free Buttercup, we're going to fly to the next town over and call him from a phone the boys can't trace. We'll explain the situation and tell him to go into hiding. We won't be able to go with him because it's too dangerous for him. The boys will leave him alone if we're not there." We crashed down a door down the hallway to find our raven-haired sister breaking her restraints.

"Girls, you're free. Let's get out of here." She said as she got up from Butch's bed. It was then I saw the mark on her neck and Bubbles necks. Puncture marks were on the sides of their necks as I'm sure there was one on mine. Deciding to discuss it later, I turned towards the window. We ran fast, crashing through the window and taking to the sky. Our fear and adrenaline gave us an extra boost as we headed towards the city off in the distance. As the wind whipped through our hair, I relayed to Buttercup what I had said to Bubbles.

"How are we going to do this? We don't have any money and resources to hide away." She stated. "We'll figure something out." I replied. Truthfully, I wasn't sure how we were going to do this either. My focus right now was getting us away from the boys and warning the Professor.

"How did this even happen? I mean, vampires aren't supposed to be real." Bubbles protested. "I don't know. This whole mate thing is starting to weird me out as well."

Eventually, we came upon the bustling city. We landed on the outskirts of the town so as not to raise suspicion. Thankfully, there was a convenience store right on the edge. The sunset cast a soft glow on the city and only a few people were busy running around.

Fortunately there was nobody in the store except for the cashier. The cashier was a teenage boy with dark brown hair and an average looking face. Honestly, he looked bored.

As I walked up to the counter with the teenage boy at it, I began to feel a bit … strange. The closer I got to him, the more anxious I became. My soul started to ache, at first it was more uncomfortable than anything but as I walked up to this boy, it started to get painful.

_He's not your mate. _A part of my brain whispered. Startled, I jumped a bit at the words in my head_. _It was just plain weird to hear that._ Don't go to him. You don't belong to him, Brick is your mate, and you're already bonded. _Now getting annoyed with the words in my head, I mentally shook them off and started to talk to the boy by the counter. I just needed to know if there was a phone nearby that I could use to call the Professor. The girls and I couldn't go home because that was the first place the boys would look. And we didn't have our phones because the boys had taken them.

"Hello there beautiful. What can I do for you?" he flirted as his full attention was placed on me. I felt disgusted when he attempted to sound seductive. First off, he wasn't all that cute. Second, I got the impression that this guy was the self-interested guy who only cared about a good hook up and not the girl he hooked up with.

Shaking off my unease, I smiled with fake politeness and put on the charm.

"Hi, can I borrow your phone for a few moments. I really need to make a call and my phone broke." I lied. Normally, I'm opposed to lying but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Sure, anything for a beautiful lady such as yourself." He flirted (badly) and winked. Buttercup snorted from behind me while Bubbles stayed silent. As he turned around to grab a phone, I heard the very voice that had shook me to my core.

_You're mine, Blossom._ I heard in my head. _You belong to me. Don't tell this guy anything. I forbid it. I know where you are and you're in big trouble for escaping. Plus, the guy you just got involved, is dead meat. And no, don't try and warn him. _

My eyes widened in fright as I heard Brick's voice. I whipped my head around to face the girls, panic evident on my face. How had they managed to find us? We're had only just escaped a little while ago.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" Buttercup asked frantically, her strong hands gripping my shoulders forcefully.

It took me a few seconds to answer her properly, shock gripping my sense. Finally, I found my voice.

"The boys they're-"

**BOOM!**

The whole building shook with terrible might as the explosion rocked the building. The sound was deafening as the force of it threw all four of us to the floor. Buttercup yelled, Bubbles screamed, the cashier cursed and I gasped as we fell down. Throwing myself on top of my sisters, I heard the sounds of items for shelves crashing to the ground. Dust rained down from the ceiling.

Eventually, everything went silent and nothing fell down. I shook off the dust from my hair and turned my head towards the origin of the explosion. My blood ran cold at the three figures that were standing there.

The RowdyRuff Boys. And they looked pissed.

Brick especially looked furious as his dangerous, crimson eyes were locked right on me. I gulped involuntarily and stood up.

"Well there is my little vixen." Brick stated coolly although I could easily see the raging anger easily in his crimson eyes.

Before I could say anything, the cocky cashier decided to make the biggest mistake of his life. He announced his presence to Brick and showed interest in me.

"Who are you losers and what do you want with this red-haired beauty?" My sisters gasped in the background while I could only stare at Brick, horrified at what his reaction would be.

Brick looked murderous. His crimson eyes flashed dangerously and narrowed into thin slits. His hands clenched and unclenched rapidly and his jaw set firmly. Vaguely, I heard Butch and Boomer chuckle darkly, almost as if they were enjoying this. I heard my sisters gasps and turned just in time to see them crumble to the floor, knocked out cold.

"That red-haired beauty happens to be MY girl you worthless piece of trash. She belongs to me and no one, I repeat no one, takes my girl from me. Do you have any idea who I am? I am Brick Jojo, an evil son-of-a-b****, and a vampire. There is a consequence for attempting to steal my girl from me and that consequence is death. You're about to die." He stated forcefully and angrily.

I knew I had do to something, anything to stop Brick from killing this kid.

"Please Brick don't hurt him. Don't kill him because of me." I pleaded. Normally I would never plead with any enemy for anything. But the boys were now older, stronger, smarter, better, and most importantly vampires. They could take out anyone in mere seconds.

"You disobeyed me Blossom. You escaped and ran away from me even when I told you that you are mine. I told you there are consequences for disobedience and now you will learn. Boys, hold her. I want her to see what happens when a male dares to chase after her."

In a flash, Butch and Boomer set my sisters, who were thankfully unconscious, down on the floor and darted over to me. Each brother grabbed an arm in their strong hold. I wasn't going anywhere.

I could only watch in horror as Brick made his way over to the cashier. He walked slow and deliberate, like a lion up to the terrified boy. I could see from here the cashier shaking in uncontrollable fear, his eyes wide with pure terror, and sweat pouring out of his pores.

Brick stood still for a few seconds, allowing the boy to continue trembling before it happened. It happened so quickly, even I barely saw it. Brick rushed up, put his hands up, and broke the guy's neck strong and quick. He barely had time to open his mouth in a silent scream.

"NO!" I screamed in horror as I watched the dead body slump to the floor. He's dead. Brick killed him. Brick just murdered a teenage boy. I mean, I knew Brick and his brothers were evil but never had I seen them actually kill someone.

Brick walked up to me and motioned for his brothers to let me go. They did so and then Brick was the one holding me captive.

"Do you realize now that there is no escape for you?" Brick questioned as he held both my hands in one strong hand and my chin in the other. "Has it finally gotten through your thick skull that you are mine and anyone who dares to touch you suffers the consequences? That boy was killed for one reason and one reason only. He had the unspeakable audacity to lust after you. It didn't matter if you escaped or not, any man that lusts after you, dies by my hand. But now, you have his blood on your hands as well. If you hadn't escaped, he wouldn't have met you and would still be alive.

It hit me like a freight train then. There was no escaping Brick. Even if I physically escaped him, I would never truly escape him. How could I when his mark claimed me as his? I was tied to him from now on. Plus, Brick was extremely possessive. He would kill any man if they so much as looked at me from now on. He had demonstrated that from killing the cashier. In his mind, I had no say. I was Brick's property. I was his beautiful counterpart who belonged to him.

I cast a horrified glance at the dead teenager at Brick's feet. Brick was a monster. He was purely evil. He had just killed a teenage boy who didn't do anything to warrant death. But Brick was possessive and dominating. He wanted me to see what would happen to those who tried to take me away from him. Tears started to pool in my eyes. Tears of sadness and horror at the boy's all-too-early death, tears of frustration that we had just escaped only to fall back into their clutches. I don't usually cry but this was just too much.

If Brick saw my tears, he was still too angry to care. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Buttercup and Bubbles unconscious in Butch's and Boomer's arms. I felt incredibly numb, shock controlling my whole body. We were going to be kidnapped again.

Before I could do anything to fight back, Brick hit the pressure point on my neck causing me to faint in his arms. The last thought that ran through my head was that Brick and his brothers were going to keep us under lock and key.

**Author's Note:**

**So what do you guys think? **

**Again, I apologize for the long break in between chapters. With the transition into college, my life has been pretty hectic. And for HidingBehindACurtain, there is your jealous Brick. You'll get an insight into his thoughts during this whole thing next chapter. **

**Good night lovely readers! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6-Staking the Claim

**Author' Note:**

**Ok glorious readers, here is the next chapter. I was asked by Margo352 if I could show Buttercup/Butch and Bubbles/Boomer's POV next. I will portray the Greens and Blues soon. I just wanted to start with Blossom and Brick because they're my favorite. : ) However, I also love the other couples and will show their point-of-views later. This chapter is in Brick's POV because I want you guys to see Brick's thoughts when the girls escape and he sees he cashier flirting with Blossom. I want to showcase that deep, possessive emotion because I believe that Brick is probably the most dangerous RowdyRuff. Yes, Butch is incredibly strong but as it has been proven over and over again that you don't have to be heavily muscular to be dangerous. Brick is incredibly intelligent and strong plus stubborn and strong-willed. All of these factors combined make a truly lethal man. And no, I not saying that Butch and Boomer aren't lethal, they absolutely are. I just think Brick is a bit more dangerous. **

**Anyway, those are my thoughts on Brick. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I love all of you guys for being supportive and encouraging! I really appreciate it! Read and review! God Bless!**

**Another side note: I have a blog on It's under my penname, Liberty's Daughter. If your guys wish to look at it, that'd be awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB. They belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.**

**Chapter 6: **

**Brick's POV: **

As Blossom began to stir, I was again struck by how beautiful she was. _She is so beautiful. _I thought to myself. _And she's all mine. I cannot wait until she is turned into a vampire and officially bound to me for life. _

I snapped out of my thoughts when Blossom's eyes fluttered open. She moved her neck since the bite mark felt a bit weird. Something seemed to click in her mind and her eyes shoot open. Trying to sit up, she was meet with resistance because of the cuffs. She tried pulling on them, unsuccessfully, for a little bit and then I decided to make my presence known.

"I see you're awake, babe." I quipped. Her head whipped towards me so fast, for a second I thought she had whiplash. Her eyes widened in fear before narrowing in anger. I smirked outwardly at the ire in her eyes. I loved seeing my little Blossom all riled up, it was so much fun. She attempted to say something, probably demanding for me to let her go but all that came out where muffled sounds.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you." I taunted, putting my hand up to my ear. This made her even angrier and she struggled violently trying to break free. However, she wasn't going anywhere on my watch. Getting up from my chair, I slowly made my way over to the bed where she lay, talking as I did so.

"You know, having you completely at my mercy had been a dream of mine for the longest time. Of course, when I had that dream, I was planning on killing you. But not now. Who knew that my worst enemy, the girl who was an annoying, bossy-know-it-all, would become such a hot, beautiful teenager? Had I known you were going to be this beautiful, I would have kidnapped you a long time ago." I said. It was true, if I had known Blossom would become so beautiful I would have kidnapped her so no one could have her.

Blossom's cheeks flushed brilliantly after that, the color of them almost matching the color of my cap. I wonder how many boys had ever told her she looked beautiful. Probably, many I thought bitterly to myself. But that didn't matter anymore because Blossom was here and not there.

As I got closer to Blossom, I could hear her heartbeat increase rapidly causing venom to pool in my mouth. I wanted nothing more than to sink my fangs into that pretty little neck of hers and drink some of her blood. I got into a push-up position on top of the redhead as her eyes widened. My body was just touching hers and it was heaven. It felt so good and I never wanted move from this position. As I leaned in dangerously close, my forehead touched hers and I was overwhelmed with her smell. It was driving me crazy and my vampire instincts were roaring on the inside. I felt the overwhelming urge to put a permanent display of our bond on her neck but resisted it just barely.

"There is so much I could do to you right now." I whispered lowly, letting Blossom know how close I was to letting go. I wanted her so freaking bad but I had to stop for a little bit. She gulped audibly, realizing that she was totally at my mercy and tensed waiting for the worst. I knew I had to get on with the mating ceremony and so I grabbed her chin, ignoring the purring in my chest at the action, and forced her to look into my eyes. If Vlad was right, I could slightly overcome Blossom's will and senses with my eyes and my voice.

When she locked eyes with mine, I communicated through my eyes everything I was feeling. I wanted to be the only thing on her mind; not her sisters, not escaping, not the fact that I had kidnapped her. Her eyes started to gloss over and her body stated to relax. It was working! I continued holding her chin as I bent my head down to her neck.

"You're mine, Blossom Utonium. You belong to me and only me. You're my girl and no one else's. Remember that." I whispered possessively as I hovered above her neck for a couple of seconds. Then, I couldn't take it anymore and pressed hot kisses on her tasty neck. Her skin felt so good under my lips as I continued my actions. I found the spot I had bitten earlier and lightly penetrated the skin again. This time however, I was marking her instead of drinking from her. I forced some venom in and then sealed the wound with my tongue. The trick was to force some venom in, not enough to change her, but enough to declare that she belonged to me. I removed the gag gently and lifted my lips off of her with herculean effort.

Blossom's skin was a bit pale but that was to be expected after forcing venom in. She looked dizzy, her eyes slightly hazed and her lips parted. After a few seconds, she seemed to build enough energy to speak and I heard her melodious voice.

"What… did you… do… to me?" She breathed out.

"I marked you baby. It's what vampires do to their mates. Basically, it means we're bound for life." I smugly stated.

"Great… So I'm bound to your ugly face for life…" She groaned. She wasn't happy but she would be. After all, we are counterparts. We were destined to be together. Either she didn't see that fact or, more likely, she ignored it.

"Come on babe. The two of us being together is going to be the best thing ever for you. You're going to have the most attractive man in the world as your boyfriend." I boasted. It's true, I was incredibly attractive. Blossom shook her head to symbolize she didn't agree but I could see the desire to me in her eyes. She was attracted to me.

"We're not together and not going to be together." she stated strongly, as if she had any say. Pfff. If she truly believed that, she is delusional. We were counterparts after all, we belonged together.

"Yes, we are." I stated, leaving no room for argument. It was going to happen. Turning around, I held a glass of water up to her lips. She would need her strength and right now she seemed too tired to argue. She greedily drank, the cold, clear water and laid her head back on the blood red pillow. I knew she was physically drained, and sure enough, her eyelids slipped shut and her breathing evened out. She was asleep. For a few moments, I was content to just look at her. I couldn't help but admire her beauty. There weren't very many redheads in this world, which made Blossom even more special than she already was. I admired the way her perfect chest rose and fell with each precious breath she took. I couldn't believe that she was here. After all these years, Blossom and I were finally together. Well, if by together, you mean I was a newborn vampire who had kidnapped her, brought her back to my house, and marked her, then yes, we were together. And that was the way I was looking at it.

Eventually, the burn in my throat became more noticeable. I needed to feed again and soon. Vlad was still downstairs and I was thirsty. I communicated with my brothers telepathically and told them to meet me downstairs so we could go hunt.

When we got downstairs, Vlad was waiting for us. "Well, it seems that your mates won't be going anywhere soon. I must leave for a bit, I have other matters to attend to. I will be in contact soon and here is my cell number if you need to ask or tell me anything." He handed me a small piece of paper with a ten-digit number scrawled across it.

He then opened the door and disappeared into the night.

"So, friend or foe?" Butch asked. Boomer looked on curiously. "Right now, he's a helpful alliance. I'm still pretty pissed that he attacked us but he did help us become stronger and immortal. And that allowed us to get the girls. He also was helpful with the information. So for right now, it's undetermined."

"I'm assuming you want us to keep an eye on him." Boomer stated. "Yeah, but right now, let's focus on the girls. They are our main priority." I replied.

The boys silently agreed and we decided to go hunt. After making sure the girls were asleep, we headed out. As we ran through the forest, the boys and I started talking and conversing like brothers. It was somewhat comforting to have my brothers going through the same thing I was. If I was going through this by myself, it would be unbearable.

Pretty soon, we found a couple of unfortunate victims in the woods, camping. Just like the first time, the boys and I snuck up on the unsuspecting humans and quickly drained them dry. The victims barely had time to scream before our ivory fangs penetrated their necks and started sucking. The taste was so exquisite and tasty, we gulped it down greedily. Every single one of the campers was drained, not a one was spared. After all the bodies were dry, we messed up their campsite to make it look like an animal attack and then headed back to the mansion to spend time with our girls.

When we got close enough for us to see the house, I noticed that there was a gigantic hole in the upstairs window. My eyes narrowed as I had a pretty good idea why there was a hole. If the girls escaped, there would be hell to pay.

Rushing through the door and up the stairs, I was furious at the sight that met my eyes. The restraints that held Blossom were broken and there was no Blossom. She had escaped. My eyes flashed dangerously and an involuntary growl left my throat. How dare she? Did she not know who she was dealing with?

I heard simultaneous growls from my brothers' rooms and knew the same thing happened to them.

"They ESCAPED?!" Butch yelled, equally furious. The boys ran into my room. "Come on, fellas. We need to find our girls and bring them back." I growled. We took off into the dark night, anger fueling our speed. There was the girl's faint scent in the air, and so we followed it. We followed the faint scent of our mates into the city. Thankfully our bloodlust was satisfied and so the desire to massacre the few humans that were out and about was at a minimum.

After a few minutes, we found the girls in a small store at the edge of the city. I decided to let Blossom just how much trouble she was in through our mate bond.

_You're mine, Blossom_. I communicated to Blossom telepathically. _You belong to me. Don't tell this guy anything. I forbid it. I know where you are and you're in big trouble for escaping. Plus, the guy you just got involved, is dead meat. And no, don't try and warn him. _

I could feel her immense fear through our bond and smirked to myself. She had good reason to be scared, that little minx. I was about to show her what happened when she tried to escape from me and her destiny.

The boys and I used our anger at the girls escaping as extra fuel to get to them quickly and increased our speed even more. I could feel Blossom try to warn her sisters that we were almost on them. Before she could however, we slammed into the building.

The sound of explosion was deafening, the **BOOM **cancelling out every other sound. The wall crumbles as if it was flimsy paper when we pummeled through it. The merchandise in the store fell and crashed to the ground and dust rained down from the ceiling. I heard Blossom shout out in surprise as she fell down. For a minute, I was worried about her getting hurt. When I saw that she was perfectly fine, she was superhuman after all, the worry disappeared and the anger took the driver's seat again.

After a few moments, everything stopped crashing and the room was still. My brothers and I were focused on getting the girls back to our house and making sure that they didn't escape this time. Blossom shook the dust out of her beautiful hair and stood up. I could see the despair and fear in her eyes as she looked at my eyes. But Blossom, ever the courageous warrior, was still determined to fight. Even though I was furious at her, I couldn't help but love her courageous nature. However, this was not the time for that. The girls were going to be brought back home, NOW.

"Well there is my little vixen." I stated coolly, easily letting the anger seep into my voice so Blossom could see just how angry I was.

She looked like she wanted to respond, but the one other person in the store, an annoying, average boy, made the biggest mistake of his life.

He dared to steal what was mine.

"Who are you losers and what do you want with this red-haired beauty?" he questioned.

He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.

That boy had committed two unforgivable sins. Not only did her dare to call my brothers and I losers, but he _dared_ to go after Blossom. Now, the first sin was unforgivable but lusting after Blossom was unacceptable. No one, and I mean NO ONE, went after my girl. I had always felt a deep connection to the pink-haired puff. When we were kids, I was always paired up with Blossom and I never allowed anyone to fight against her. It made since, we were counterparts. We were made for each other. And this boy dared to break that up?!

My fists clenched and unclenched, itching to put themselves around that pricks throat. My eyes widened in disbelief and then narrowed. This guy was so going to get it. In the background, I hear Buttercup and Bubbles gasp and my brothers' chuckle darkly. I don't turn towards them, my attention solely focused on planning this boy's death.

That red-haired beauty happens to be MY girl you worthless piece of trash. She belongs to me and no one, I repeat no one, takes my girl from me. Do you have any idea who I am? I am Brick Jojo, an evil son-of-a-b****, and a vampire. There is a consequence for attempting to steal my girl from me and that consequence is death. You're about to die." I stated forcefully and angrily.

I can see the pathetic excuse for a human back down in fear, his eyes widening and his heart rate increasing. I am about to start walking towards him, when a melodic voice breaks into the silence.

"Please Brick don't hurt him. Don't kill him because of me." Blossom pleaded. She seemed pretty desperate and for a brief second, I was taken aback. I had never, ever seen Blossom beg for anything. A part of me was thrilled that I had reduced Blossom to begging but then I realized what she was begging for and I had no intention of granting that request.

"You disobeyed me Blossom. You escaped and ran away from me even when I told you that you are mine. I told you there are consequences for disobedience and now you will learn. Boys, hold her. I want her to see what happens when a male dares to chase after her."

_Boys, make sure she watches this. Are your mates knocked out? _I ask them telepathically._ Yes. _They responded.

They grab Blossom's arms in their tight grips and turn her towards the cashier and me. He started backing up slowly, trying to be subtle about it. I scoffed. As if he could escape from me. I walked purposefully slow, agonizingly slow towards the poor sap whose life was about to end. I let the anger flow through my veins as I thought about the words he had spoken.

The cashier was sweating bullets as I stalked up to him. I put a malicious smirk on my face, letting him know just how much I was going to enjoy this and that his death was imminent. I let him tremble in terror for a couple minutes before I reached up with lightning speed and snapped his neck. It was laughable how easy it was to snap his neck. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"NO!" I heard Blossom scream from behind me. She sounded desperate and hopeless as my brothers held her tight. I turned around to see her eyes wide with disbelief and horror. Her face was deathly pale, and her chest heaved up and down. I turned around, completely discarding the dead body at my feet. Walking up to my mate, I motioned to my brothers to let her go. Blossom seemed to be in shock and barely moved when she was released. For a moment, I felt pity for her. I don't think she had seen me kill anyone before. However, I needed to get her out of her. The explosion was bringing first-responders and civilians running and we had to be out of her by then. I wasn't worried that they would be able to find us, the only witness was dead. Nonetheless, no one needed to know that we were holding the girls captive and even more importantly, that we were vampires. That could have unforeseen consequences.

"Do you realize now that there is no escape for you?" I asked as I grabbed both of her hands in my left hand, tightly, and lifted her chin with my right hand. I wanted her to look into my eyes as I talked to her. "Has it finally gotten through your thick skull that you are mine and anyone who dares to touch you suffers the consequences? That boy was killed for one reason and one reason only. He had the unspeakable audacity to lust after you. It didn't matter if you escaped or not, any man that lusts after you, dies by my hand. But now, you have his blood on your hands as well. If you hadn't escaped, he wouldn't have met you and would still be alive."

I could see the realization in her eyes after I spoke. She seemed to finally acknowledge that I would not ever let her escape from me. She was mine, my mate, my counterpart, my girl, my other half, my soul mate, MINE. I would, and just did, kill to keep us together. She had finally realized what this meant.

Blossom cast a sad, horrified look at the cashier whose neck I had snapped. I knew she hated being helpless and unable to do anything. Crystal tears started to pool in her gorgeous eyes and her bottom lip quivered. Again, I was surprised because Blossom was not a girl who cried easily. If it was any other time, I would have tried to comfort her, but I was still furious to care and we were running out of time.

_Brick, we're ready. Let's get out of here before the cops come. _Boomer stated in my head. _Alright, I'm ready. Just let me knock Red out. _

I severed the mind connection at that point and focused on getting Blossom out of here. I pushed on the pressure point on her neck and she fainted in my arms. I turned towards my brothers as the cop cars rounded the corner. Thankfully, we were in the part of the store that couldn't be seen from the front of the store or through the gigantic hole we had created.

We sneaked out through the back with the PPG in our arms. By the time, the cops rushed into the ruined store, my brothers and I were already a couple of blocks away, running back to our mansion with the girls in our arms.

**Author's Note:**

**There you go my lovely readers, the next chapter. Again, I apologize for the lengthy period between updates. The past couple of weeks have been really busy with homework and tests. Which couple should I do next? Buttercup/Butch or Bubbles/Boomer? It's up to you guys. Anyway, read and review! God bless! **


End file.
